naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Niklaus Mikaelson
Niklaus Mikaelson (a.k.a. Nik or Klaus) is currently one of a kind: an Original vampire and a Hybrid, which also makes him the oldest living Oak White werewolf and Daeva Vampire. He is thought to be the most hated and feared of all the Originals, regardless of the fact that he is the only one of two that is now unstaked. A Brief History Niklaus was born in Eastern Europe to his mother, Esther, and unknown man of a different species. He has a land wealthy stepfather, who resented him for being from a different bloodline, and six half siblings, including Elijah and Rebekah, to whom he was very close. Many years prior to the birth of his siblings, his mother had an affair, which resulted in Klaus. His stepfather is responsible for the murder of his father and his family and for reigniting an age old feud between vampires and werewolves. Shortly after becoming a vampire and discovering his werewolf heritage, a group of witches, who believed his werewolf side would be particularly lethal, placed on a curse on him, forcing that side of him to remain dormant until the curse was broken. Klaus has known all along exactly how to break the curse and has been trying to do so for over a thousand years. In 1492, Klaus was a respected nobleman in 15th Century England where he met Katerina Petrova, a key element in breaking the curse. He planned to draw her in and sacrifice her, trying his best with her until the full moon came around. However, what Klaus didn't know what that Katerina had found out what he was up to, had stolen the moonstone to which he was bound and ran away, only to be caught and unintentionally being turned into a vampire by Rose. Klaus believed that the Petrova line ended with Katerina, destroying his chances of breaking his curse and causing him to lash out, travelling to Bulgaria and murdering her entire family. After this point, he became understandably obsessed with trying to find an alternative way to breaking his curse. When it was clear that this wouldn't work out, he started a legend of his own in order to find his moonstone and the Petrova doppelgänger, forcing various witches and warlocks to help him throughout the passing centuries, his goal to ultimately break his curse and develop his own race of hybrids, a goal which he is closer to achieving now he has broken the curse (or so he believes). Life in New York Klaus and Rebekah have rather settled into life in New York, regardless of the current absence of their older brother, Elijah, and the recent fluctuation in supernatural activities that sent them both into vicious anger and hunger circles. Both can generally be found frequenting Ragnarok, a night club, which is rumoured to be owned by Klaus himself as a front from some darker scheme. Klaus is still pursuing the key to making successful hybrids, having already discovered the answer, already having a few trial and error style experiments in mind. Powers and Limitations Klaus' powers and limitations relate directly to those of an Original vampire and a Hybrid (which in itself is the obvious combination of vampire and werewolf). However, being a fusion of the two very different species, he does have a little bit extra in so much that he is the only hybrid that can compel vampires (and potentially other hybrids) and cannot be killed by ripping out his heart. Klaus' blood is currently the only thing that can cure a werewolf or hybrid bite. A limitation, that Klaus believes he has dealt with, is the Moonstone Curse. Allies *'Rebekah Mikaelson.' His sister, the only other Original that has been unstaked, Rebekah has somewhat begrudgingly aligned herself with him once more. Minions *'Stefan Salvatore.' Compelled to obey Klaus, he is assisting him in his mission to create new hybrids, a once quite true friendship and allegiance long forgotten. *'Various unnamed humans and vampires.' Klaus finds it easy to manipulate others into doing the things he needs them to do, avoiding a direct approach with his enemies...for the time being. Enemies *'Mikael.' His stepfather, a vampire and a vampire hunter who is thought to be the only person that can kill Klaus once and for all. *'Alaric Saltzman. '''A disgruntled vampire hunter, wh o is out to defend Elena and get revenge for what Klaus did to Jenna as part of the ritual surrounding the Moonstone Curse. *'Damon Salvatore.' Brother of Stefan, he is also out to defend Elena, having already made one attempt against Klaus' life. *'Elena Gilbert. The latest version of the Petrova doppelgänger, Elena was a key part of Klaus' ritual and is the key to creating his hybrids. *'''Bonnie Bennett. A friend of Elena's and a witch descended from the one whom put the curse on Klaus in the first place. *'Illyria the Merciless.' Defender of Alaric and his friends, this Old One keeps finding her way into Klaus' personal space. Related Pages Moonstone Curse Original Vampires Hybrids The Vampire Diaries Canon Category:Important Figures